


现代沙雕AU 大学校园（罗茂班校外合租公寓）

by nezumikun_84



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 班伏里奥是块砖哪里需要往哪里搬。





	现代沙雕AU 大学校园（罗茂班校外合租公寓）

罗密欧还没来得及和朱丽叶告白就惊闻朱丽叶被安排了相亲，这都8012年了自由的大学生居然还被安排相亲。

茂丘西奥自告奋勇带头说要搞黄这件事情，拉上了罗密欧和班伏里奥就往打听来的咖啡厅跑，结果在路上就碰到了同样闻风赶来的提拔特，却不知道为什么提拔特和茂丘先掐了起来劝也劝不住。罗密欧一看时间不等人，拉着班伏里奥就走，还说班伏，这下只能靠你了！！！

茂丘有什么办法呢，他的主意是直接冲到那个相亲对象的面前甩上一巴掌，还要故作委屈的说：你明明说好只爱我一个的blablabla

刺激不刺激！！！

卧槽那是相当刺激啊！班伏想到等会这台词要自己来说更是刺激的要吐血。但是为了好兄弟罗密欧他拼了，他冲进了咖啡厅，朱丽叶罗密欧认识已经指了位置，他目不斜视直接冲了进去，几乎是捧读说完了台词，说完映入眼睛的是一位超级帅哥，比罗密欧还帅！

班伏里奥只觉得脸上一热，头一晕，咖啡厅已经因为这段情节开始热闹起来，直接落跑了。

朱丽叶一愣，就在一分钟前这位相亲对象刚刚向她坦白自己的性取向并表示因为家里人的原因不得不出席，耽搁了美女的时间很对不起。

朱丽叶非常的理解，主动说。

“快去追你的男朋友吧？”

相亲对象真是觉得人在咖啡厅坐男友从天上来，算了，他绅士的留下了咖啡钱告辞了，罗密欧在外面给班伏点了个大大的赞，梳了下头发就走进咖啡厅，来个偶遇什么的，而另一边的班伏看到帅哥居然追了出来，吓得躲在了垃圾桶后面，结果回去洗了三次澡。

 

在班伏终于摆脱了垃圾桶的阴影的时候茂丘突然嚷嚷被他外号亲王的校长舅舅坑了，给他安排了相亲，还是个男的！！！！！

罗密欧摇头：“你自己推脱相亲的时候说自己喜欢男人的，现在给你找个男的了吧。你就直说你要卡普莱家的提拔特嘛”

已经谈恋爱的罗密欧看透了茂丘的小秘密。

茂丘炸毛：“说好的兄弟呢！”茂丘拉过班伏里奥，眨眨眼。班伏里奥看着茂丘的眼线有点头晕。

地点还是那个咖啡厅，班伏有点不好的预感，要充当茂丘的男朋友去吓走相亲的，茂丘还在叽叽歪歪：“博士快毕业头上估计没几根毛了，我希望能在一分钟内解决问题。”

结果在班伏里奥和茂丘对面坐下的居然是和朱丽叶相亲的那位超级帅哥！班伏里奥愣住了，班伏里奥来不及阻止茂丘。

“虽然你是超水准的帅啦，可是我已经有男朋友了。”茂丘的意思是你比我家提拔特还是差点点点点的。

对面的帅哥，今年博士毕业，帕里斯，继承了伯爵头衔标准的富一代。

“就在上礼拜，您还是我的男朋友？”帕里斯露出了标准男友笑，直接把班伏里奥看的晕晕乎乎。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

茂丘西奥什么人，就十秒钟就搞清楚了事情的来龙去脉，上礼拜的咖啡厅不是朱丽叶的相亲，不是自己因为和提拔特打情骂俏去了让班伏去搞定的？？？？？所以？？？？？？茂丘看着自己的好兄弟一脸通红立刻决定好做个好助攻。

“我让位，我让位，你们慢慢~~~聊”

说着茂丘就一溜烟跑了，还没走到路口打车就看到了提拔特。

“你来相亲了！”

提拔特的脸比听到朱丽叶来相亲还要黑上三分，眼线都花了。

“没办法，没有男朋友只好来相亲了。”茂丘还想去调戏提拔特结果下一秒就被按在墙上亲了，看来是有男朋友了，茂丘想着热烈的回应起来，操，我等了很久了！！

ummmmmm围观群众纷纷掏出手机帮茂丘提拔上了头条，亲王气炸。

于是这天罗密欧把朱丽叶送回家，回到了公寓，茂丘不在家电话打不通，班伏不在家电话打不通

 

？？？？？？？

罗密欧和朱丽叶私信，朱丽叶不知道该不该把茂丘就在他表哥的房间这件事以及收到消息班伏里奥被帕里斯带去他家城堡了这件事告诉直男罗密欧。

【end】


End file.
